Twilight Isle Esme: The Third Time Bella's POV
by alannalovestwilight
Summary: This is the missing scene from Isle Esme, the third night! Lots of lemons. Read and Review! Let me know if you want more!


Isle Esme: The Third Time

"Bella, you are magnificent!" Edward had said to me. I never quite understood why, though. And he's always the one saying how he wished he could see inside my mind, like how he sees in everyone else's. But true be told, I wish I knew what _he_ was thinking half the time. "I really don't know how I got so lucky." He looked at me with so much compassion. It was almost like I could see his soul through those beautiful golden eyes of his.

If I were still human, I would have been blushing at this very moment. "Why are you always saying that?"

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you?" He answered.

"I guess not." It would have been awkward, but this was Edward. It couldn't have been anyone else. Because even though I never could understand why he thinks I'm so great, I still know he loves me.

I love him more than anything in the world, more than my family, my friends, my Renesmee. I felt like my heart was going to explode from the intenseness of his eyes, his words. Then he was kissing me. Our kissing was so different now. So different from how it used to be. I can't ever imagine not kissing him like this again. It was so forceful, but so amazing at the same time.

I needed him. I needed _all _of him. I needed to see his beautiful body, I needed to touch it, but most of all, and I needed to hear him moan into my ear. The sounds he makes make me so happy. Just to hear him moan my name into his ear; to know that _I _am pleasing him.

He pushed me against the wall, and I pushed him onto the bed. I'm surprised it didn't break. I cuddled lying on his chest for a moment, and then we began kissing more.

I leaned up to take off my shirt, but abruptly he stopped me. "Bella, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of undressing you yet." And so, he switched places with me and began at my feet. After taking my shoes off, he worked his way up to my shirt. He played with the hem for a few moments.

Unbearable, I just wanted to jump up and tackle him. I couldn't wait this long, and I knew, _he knew, _that it was unbearable for me. "Ed-war-d." I droned out the words. He chuckled, and pulled the shirt up and over my head.

I reached underneath to unhook the damned bra, but his hands caught mine in a swift motion. He leaned down to kiss me, which caught me off guard. Then, of course I was caught in a daze. This happened every time he kissed me.

He began sucking on the tops of my breast, that was sticking out from the bra. Then he moved down into the center, and reached behind to un-hook it. He slid it off, and my chest was all uncovered. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of self-consciousness as he stared at my nipples.

I kept my eyes on his, but his eyes never moved. "Edward?" He looked up and stared into my eyes now.

And then he said, "Isabella Marie Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes on. I will never get enough of you." Then you began licking and sucking on my breasts. I moaned out in pleasure, and he looked up, listening. I angled my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes in satisfaction.

He loved every minute of this.

He worked his way down my stomach stopping at the top of my shorts. I felt my g-spot begin throbbing, and pulsing. I needed him to keep going. He was much too slow. Kissing ever part of me was unbearable. I needed to feel him inside of me. The very thought sent shivers through me, and I longed for him.

He unbuttoned my shorts now, brought the zipper down, and pulled then off me. _Yes, _I thought to myself, _He's getting closer. _And once again, the warmth in between my legs hit me again. He was just about to pull underwear off, when I stood up.

He looked confused. "You don't want me to?"

My eyebrow pulled up in skepticism. Of course I _wanted _to. What kind of stupid question is _that_? I pushed him down onto the bed and loosened his belt on his jeans, and using my hands I pulled them down by the pockets. He sprang up when I climbed back on top of him.

For some odd reason, he loved it when I sucked behind his ear. So I did that then, and he moaned out in pleasure. He tasted so good, like nothing I have ever tasted. I wanted to never remove my tongue from him, but he hesitated, and I looked up.

I was confused. What did he want me to do? So he switched places with me again, and took his boxers off. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw _him, _all of him. He was so big. Then with his teeth, he pulled my underwear off, and lied down to kiss my lips. My insides throbbed hard when I felt him on me.

I leaned back and spread my legs for him. He pointed his cock to my entrance and pushed himself, gently, inside of me. I felt a sudden shiver – or vibration – as he thrusted inside of me. It felt amazing, indescribably marvelous. It was pure ecstasy. I moaned louder and louder.

"Oh God, Edward. Oh." I couldn't help myself. I needed him. "Faster, please! – Ohhh." I would have felt embarrassed from saying that, but it was true, and I needed him to speed it up.

He obeyed, watching me contently. I saw pleasure on his face too. As I moaned, he moaned, and we were one. "Yes, Bella." He stopped abruptly, leaving me unsatisfied. Moments later, he began again. And I felt the same amazing feeling of ecstasy, harder hitting than the last time. It was like a strange shiver down inside me.

He slowed, then sped up. And he kept this routine going until I was on the edge of my soon coming orgasm. I could feel it rapidly approaching, and I couldn't wait for it.

"Just like that, Edward. I'm almost gonna-" I gasped, almost to it, but not quite.

"Yes, Bella. Let it go, I won't stop." He kept his promise, and began thrusting even harder. It was just perfect.

"That's it. Ohhh." I shivered. I was there. My orgasm was incredible. It felt like my insides were exploding. Almost like when a man cums inside a women, but better. I felt like I was in the happiest place in the world. I wanted it to last forever. But when it ended, I just laid there with my eyes shut, letting it sink it.

"I love you." I murmured as I snuggled into his cold, marble chest with my eyes shut. He was still panting, but it slowed.

He rubbed my hair, and murmured back, "I love you more than life itself." He kissed my hair, my eyes, my cheeks, my eyelids, and finally my lips. Then I shivered when he whispered into my ear, "I promise to love and cherish you forever." And I sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**WELLLL? Tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS!**

**Thanks**

**~ Alana  
**


End file.
